Light Novel Volume 15
is the 15th volume of Date A Live light novel series. Publisher's Summary Make the deeply possessive Mukuro, who is starved for love, become smitten!? Shido finally reached Mukuro's location in outer space after a struggle. At the end of the fierce battle, he was successful in opening Mukuro's heart but…… “In addition to the contract with Muku, you must swear to never meet with the girls” Mukuro imposed a severe condition――.http://store.kadokawa.co.jp/shop/g/g321602000470/ Fujimi Shobo's Summary Make the deeply possessive Mukuro, who is starved for love, become smitten!? The Spirit that wanders through outer space, Hoshimiya Mukuro, had sealed off her own heart with the power of her angel. Itsuka Shido, whose help was rejected by her, shook free from his self conflict and borrowed the strength of the new model and the Spirits to finally be able to stand before Mukuro once again. In the middle of the fierce battle with the operated by Ellen from DEM and also Artemisia who intervened, Shido was able to successfully open Mukuro’s heart. Although he was bewildered towards Mukuro who suddenly changed into becoming expressively emotionally attached to him, Shido dated and raised her affection points, but…… “In addition to the contract with Muku, you must swear to never meet with the girls” Mukuro imposed a severe condition――. In order to persuade the Spirit who hid her exceedingly weighty love and strong desire to monopolize him, he must date and make her fall for him!? Story Notes *Origami reveals a new CR-Unit that she can use in conjunction with her Limited Astral Dress. *Thanks to 's new ability to be fueled directly by Spirits' power, deals a decisive blow to , forcing Ellen to retreat back to Earth. *By using to copy , Shido is able to successfully unlock Mukuro's heart. *With her emotions free, Mukuro falls deeply in love with Shido after he saves them from re-entry. *Mukuro seals everyone's memories of Shido due to a desire to monopolize his love. *Tohka inverts again due to the unconscious stress of not having Shido in her life, and Origami's personality from the new timeline resurfaces. *Origami convinces Mukuro and Inverse Tohka to compete for Shido's lips, but they resume fighting after the latter cuts off a part of the former's hair. *Mukuro nearly inverts after accidentally landing a near fatal blow onto Shido. *Shido realizes that he and Mukuro's memories were interconnected with each other after he broke the seal on her heart. Through this knowledge, he brings Mukuro out of her inverse state and successfully seals her. *Inverse Tohka also willingly lets Shido seal her, but adds she doesn't want him to make Tohka sad again. *Kurumi returns to school. Chapters *Chapter 6: Battle of Cosmos *Chapter 7: The Unlocked Heart *Chapter 8: The Locked Memories *Chapter 9: Oblivion of the Outside *Chapter 10: The Key and The Sword *Epilogue: Reunion Time *Afterword Characters *Shido Itsuka *Mukuro Hoshimiya *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Yoshino *Yamai Sisters *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Nia Honjou *Reine Murasame *Ellen Mira Mathers *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Kurumi Tokisaki Trivia *According to the afterword, the cover was intended to feature Mukuro's Inverse form rather than Tohka's. References Navigation Media Category:Light Novel Category:Media Category:Main Story